Comme Rambo
by lilou black
Summary: Oneshot, miroir du chapitre 17 de Antje. POV de James. Quand on en a marre de voir son meilleur ami dans un marasme émotionnel et sentimental, on fait quoi? Ben, on lui sauve le monde! Comme Rambo!


**Notes :**

Ce texte est un petit cadeau pour miss Andromède, en remerciement pour les splendides dessins qu'elle a faits de ma fic _Antje_. Vous pouvez découvrir lesdits dessins sur mon LJ (lien dans mon profil). Que le Grand Parano te bénisse, ma poulette.

Ceci est un miroir du chapitre 17 d'_Antje_, du point de vue de James, comme je vous le dis. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de quoi ça parle, je vous conseille de relire le chapitre en question, j'ai la flemme de faire un résumé.

J'ajouterais à cela, puisqu'il faut le faire, que les personnages (sauf ma rouquine stupide et bouchée) sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, plus que quatre jours avant le tome 6, aaaaaaargh, et que le titre de ce texte, _Comme Rambo_, est aussi celui d'une chanson des Wriggles.

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Comme Rambo**

Mon meilleur ami est malheureux.

Vous n'y croyez pas ?

'Ttendez, les gens. Je vais vous le faire plus emphatique.

_Mon meilleur ami est malheureux !_ (essuie une larme.)

Ça va, j'ai été crédible ?

Bon, résumons la situation. Je sais que ça peut sembler difficile à croire, mais c'est un fait. Sirius est _vraiment_ malheureux. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, en fait, il a toujours eu un fond un peu tristoune, à cause de ce qui se passe chez lui, dans sa famille, tous les étés. C'est dur, vous savez, d'être un Gryffondor qui aime bien les gens, qui se contrefiche de ces poncifs à la noix comme la pureté du sang, le niveau social, etc., quand on vit dans une famille à l'esprit aussi étroit d'un ticket de métro. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Ce qui pose problème à Sirius en ce moment s'apparente ni plus ni moins à des peines de cœur. Eh oui, une fois de plus, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! On peut être un gars mignon et populaire, après qui soupirent la moitié des filles de l'école, et se faire plaquer comme un malpropre. La petite amie de Sirius, enfin plutôt son ex-petite amie présentement, était un déchet humain avant que mon meilleur copain ne se penche sur son cas. Tout a commencé quand, par hasard, il a trouvé son journal intime sous un fauteuil. Après en avoir lu le contenu apparemment flippant, il a décidé de devenir ami avec elle, et il a fini par en tomber amoureux. Bien évidemment, c'était réciproque, et Sirius et Antje ont commencé à sortir ensemble à Noël. Ils étaient tout mignons, tous les deux, et bien que je sois heureux pour mon meilleur pote, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Je suis amoureux de Lily depuis près de trois ans, et elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer sur les roses. Ça me fait du chagrin, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui me manque, bordel ? Je suis plutôt mignon, très intelligent, il paraît que je suis un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch qui soient passés par Poudlard depuis plusieurs générations… et elle me résiste. C'est quoi, le problème ?

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Sirius filait donc le parfait amour avec son Antje, au grand dam d'une espèce de grue stupide du nom de Britta Hopkins, qui lui court après depuis des lustres. À tel point que cette conne a tout gâché. Elle a mis la main sur le journal intime d'Antje, en a arraché les pages, et les a affichées dans toute l'école pour que tout le monde puisse les lire. Et quand Sirius est allé consoler sa douce et tendre, il a eu la mauvaise idée de lui raconter qu'il avait lu son cahier secret en début d'année. La fiancée éplorée n'a pas apprécié du tout. Elle a flanqué une taloche à Sirius et l'a fichu dehors en spécifiant bien qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler.

Donc, comme je le disais plus haut, mon meilleur ami est malheureux. Et toujours amoureux, comme de juste.

Je vous reverse une petite larme ou vous avez pigé le concept ?

oO§Ø§Oo

Ça me rendait malade de voir Sirius aussi triste. Surtout à cause d'une fille. Quand son Antje se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards de chien battu, mais elle l'ignorait superbement. Au départ, je lui en voulais à mort, à cette fille qui prenait mon poteau pour un fac-similé d'imposture de traître alors qu'en fait il a un cœur d'or, même s'il est un peu gaffeur. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était aussi malheureuse que lui. Je la voyais avancer dans les couloirs en rasant les murs, dissimulée sous d'immenses pull-over en laine qu'elle portait par-dessus ses robes de l'école. Je la voyais s'enfoncer dans un isolement quasi total, alors qu'avant elle arrivait un peu à discuter avec les gens. Et un soir, au dîner, je vis par hasard ses yeux posés sur Sirius. Elle le regardait presque fixement. Lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était à ce moment-là en train de casser du sucre sur le dos de Peter. Mais quand Antje se rendit compte que je l'observais, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se concentra fissa sur le contenu de son assiette.

Et c'est alors que je compris.

Quand je vous dis que je suis un génie, je ne plaisante qu'à moitié, hein… niarf niarf niarf…

Elle était encore amoureuse de lui. Pas possible autrement, sinon, elle n'aurait pas rougi comme ça quand je l'ai vue en train de le regarder.

Je me dépêchai donc d'entretenir Sirius sur le sujet. Lequel Sisi-chou s'offrit le luxe d'être sceptique. _Ça veut rien dire_, fut sa réponse. Je ne lui fis aucune remarque parce que mon boulot de meilleur ami consiste en partie à être solidaire de son chagrin d'amûr, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être agacé par son comportement. Être aussi défaitiste ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité en temps normal. Comme si je n'avais devant les yeux qu'un fac-similé d'imposture de Sirius. Il me parut donc indispensable de prendre l'hippogriffe par la peau du cou et d'aller raisonner la fiancée pour en finir avec cette période de morisitude absolue.

oO§Ø§Oo

C'est ce que je fis le lendemain après le petit déjeuner. Je laissai Sirius, Remus et Peter trottiner vers le cours de potions, et je rattrapai Antje à la sortie de la Grande salle. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

— Dis donc, pourquoi t'as regardé Sirius comme ça hier soir au dîner?

— Parce qu'il était dans mon champ de vision.

— Mais bien sûr, répliquai-je. Et moi, je suis Ministre de la magie.

— Laisse-moi passer, je vais être en retard en cours.

— Avant d'aller en classe, tu ferais mieux de te rendre à l'évidence que t'es encore amoureuse de lui.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de soupirer, et de se ronger les ongles pendant un moment.

— La question n'est pas là, finit-elle par dire. Il m'a fait du mal. Il a lu mon journal intime, bordel. C'était pas ses affaires. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et il me l'a caché, en plus, il en a profité pour faire en sorte que je m'attache à lui pour mieux me faire du mal après. C'est un salaud, comme tous les autres. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était exploiter mes faiblesses pour se donner l'illusion d'être plus fort.

Par les socquettes à fleurs de Morgane, pensai-je, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de raconter? Mais comme de juste, au moment où j'allais lui dire qu'elle se trompait complètement, elle me poussa en disant:

— Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête cette conversation. J'ai pas envie de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

— Mais attends!

Trop tard, elle était partie.

Je me rendis en soupirant en cours de potions, en me demandant comment Sirius allait réagir en apprenant tout ça.

oO§Ø§Oo

Je racontai à mon pote ma conversation avec Antje dans un petit mot que je lui fis passer en cours de potions. Il fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, avant de prendre une feuille vierge de parchemin et d'écrire fébrilement dessus. Puis il fourra ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa poche avant de m'adresser un sourire. Je ne compris pas très bien, mais ça me fit plaisir; Sirius n'avait pas particulièrement le sourire facile ces temps derniers. Nous passâmes le reste du cours à surveiller Severus Rogue de loin, comme Thierry le chasseur surveille Poupine le lapin (NdA: faut que j'arrête les Wriggles, moi!), attendant l'occasion pour lui faire une bonne blague.

À la sortie de la classe, Sirius m'expliqua qu'il avait écrit une lettre à sa cousine préférée pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, et pour lui demander conseil. J'opinai du bonnet en guise de réponse. Sa cousine Andromeda était une femme bien. Je la connaissais un peu parce qu'elle avait été à Poudlard en même temps que nous pendant nos deux premières années d'études. Elle était gentille. Elle avait de l'humour. Et visiblement, c'était la seule personne de la famille Black à donner un peu de tendresse à Sirius. Rien que pour ça, je la tenais en haute estime.

Du fait, Sirius reçut une réponse d'elle deux jours après. Elle lui donnait simplement un rendez-vous par cheminée interposée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le soir même à minuit.

Ils durent d'ailleurs discuter un moment, parce que je m'endormis avant que Sirius ne monte se coucher.

oO§Ø§Oo

Le lendemain matin, je demandai à mon meilleur ami ce que sa cousine lui avait dit. Il chassa une mèche rebelle de devant sa figure avant de parler:

— Ben, elle m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû dire la vérité à Antje. J'aurais dû lui cacher que j'avais lu ce putain de carnet intime. Et puis elle m'a dit que je devrais aller lui parler, lui dire que si je n'avais pas regardé son journal, je n'aurais pas su qu'elle allait mal, et que je n'aurais jamais essayé de l'aider. Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir, c'est suffisamment pénible comme ça sans qu'elle m'envoie bouler une fois de plus…

Il leva un œil vers moi, une fois sa tirade terminée. Il était vraiment passé maître dans le regard de chien battu. Ce qui doit sans doute expliquer en partie sa forme d'Animagus, n'est-ce pas. Bref, comme je disais plus haut dans mon récit passionnant, il me faudrait une fois encore prendre l'hippogriffe par la peau du cou.

— J'irai lui parler, assurai-je.

Regard estomaqué et reconnaissant du meilleur poteau:

— Tu ferais ça?

Sourire magnanime de votre serviteur:

— Bien sûr que je vais le faire, bêta.

À la table du petit déjeuner, je mis au point un plan pour coincer la fiancée sauvage dans un but _quatre-vérités-dans-la-figure._ Il suffisait simplement de lui écrire une lettre anonyme et gentille convenant d'un rendez-vous. J'écrivis le message en question, tandis que mon café refroidissait dans ma tasse, et je le fis passer à Sirius pour lui demander son avis. Voici ce que ça disait: "_A l'attention d'Antje Rosalie Ziegler. Je ne suis pas Sirius Black. Je ne suis pas Rogue, ni aucun Serpentard du même tonneau. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Juste te parler. Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à dix-neuf heures en bas de la tour de Gryffondor. Signé : un type arrogant qui te veux du bien"_.

En lisant mon petit mot, Sirius se mit à rigoler comme un bossu, et je ne compris pas bien pourquoi (1).

— Pourquoi tu te marres ?

— C'est rien, t'inquiète pas, répondit-il.

— Bon.

Je confiai le message après le petit déjeuner à Léopoldine, la copine de Remus, qui avait un cours en commun avec Antje ce matin-là. Et je le récupérai à l'heure du repas de midi avec une réponse: "_D'accord, mais si tu me fais du mal, je te jette un sort."_ Sirius fut positivement ravi qu'Antje accepte de parler avec moi, en dépit du fait qu'elle ignore complètement de quoi il en retournait. Le poteau en folie rendit public son bonheur en se jetant sur moi tel le sauvage pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais pas de chance pour lui, Rusard passait par-là:

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore, bande de petits voyous?

— J'exprime ma joie de vivre, Monsieur, répliqua Sirius en regardant le concierge cracra droit dans les yeux.

— Black, z'êtes collé. Vingt heures, ce soir, dans mon bureau.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Pour lui, comme pour moi d'ailleurs, c'était la routine.

oO§Ø§Oo

Après le dîner, Sirius partit pour sa retenue, et je me postai au pied de la tour de Gryffondor pour attendre Antje. Elle arriva quelques instants après.

— Bonsoir, dis-je.

— Potter, si tu veux me persuader de revenir avec Sirius, je…

— Je ne veux te persuader de rien du tout. Je veux juste t'expliquer un truc. Il te suffit simplement d'ouvrir grand tes oreilles, d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, et d'arrêter de prendre ce que tu penses pour des vérités empiriques de la mort qui tue.

Elle se mit à rigoler. C'était gagné. J'avais simplement appliqué quelque chose qui _est_ présentement une vérité de la mort qui tue, et qui consiste en ceci: qui fait le mariole s'approprie la plupart du temps l'indulgence d'autrui. C'est ma devise. Mais pas de bol pour moi, ça ne marche pas avec Lily. Dommage…

Nous montâmes dans la salle commune pour discuter. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Des petits jouaient à la bataille explosive dans les coins, quelques courageux s'attaquaient à leurs devoirs, Britta Hopkins et ses copines débiles se pavanaient sur un canapé, Lily et Remus étaient partis à une réunion avec les autres préfets, et Peter était allé se balader Dieu sait où dans les couloirs.

Nous nous installâmes près de la cheminée, moi dans un fauteuil et Antje sur un tabouret. Elle semblait un peu gênée. Les yeux baissés, elle ne cessait de tirer sur son pull-over violet trop grand.

— Je t'écoute, Potter, dit-elle.

— Tu ne peux pas m'appeler James, lui demandai-je. Ça me fait bizarre que tu continues à m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Pour toi, Sirius, c'est Sirius, Remus, c'est Remus, y a que Peter que tu continues à appeler Pettigrow, mais c'est parce que tu ne l'aimes pas trop. Tu m'aimes pas, moi?

— Si, répliqua-t-elle, écarlate. Mais c'est parce que je fréquente trop Lily, qui elle t'appelle Potter, et encore, c'est quand elle n'est pas trop en colère après toi.

Je me rembrunis. Si Lily racontait des trucs sur moi à Antje…

— Désolée, dit-elle.

— Pas grave, répliquai-je. Et arrête de dire tout le temps que tu es désolée, à la longue je vais finir par croire que tu es désolée d'être en vie.

— C'est le cas, fit-elle en levant la tête. T'as pas lu mon journal intime, toi?

— Non, je l'ai pas lu. Parce que c'est pas mon putain de bizness.

— Sirius n'a pas eu ce scrupule.

Je soupirai. Il était plus que temps de me jeter à l'eau.

— Antje, dis-je. Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce qui se serait passé si Sirius ne l'avait pas lu?

— Pas vraiment…

— Tu aurais dû voir sa tête après qu'il l'ait lu. Tu lui as flanqué la trouille. C'est pour éviter que tu fasses une connerie qu'il est allé vers toi.

— Il aurait dû me laisser faire.

— Non, merde! Essaie de voir ce qui a changé depuis qu'il t'a parlé la première fois. Voyons voir, tu ne pleurniches plus dans les coins, tu t'es fait des copines, tu t'es même attiré la sympathie de la fille après qui je cours depuis trois ans, je devrais presque t'en envier! Imagine ce qui se serait passé si Sirius n'avait pas décidé d'aller vers toi. Tu serais encore toute seule, avec plein de gens qui te font des crasses, tu serais toute seule face à la maladie de ta mère. Ç'aurait pas été une vie, bordel! Je sais que tu es en colère après Sirius, mais il a quand même fait des choses pour toi, non?

— Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

— Ben tu devrais y réfléchir, parce que si tu ne le sais vraiment pas, c'est que tu es idiote. Excuse-moi d'être brutal, mais c'est le cas. Si Sirius n'avait pas lu ton journal intime, il ne se serait jamais approché de toi. Il ne t'aurait jamais parlé. Et il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de toi. Parce que, putain de nom d'un hippogriffe à pois roses, il t'aime. Même si tu lui en veux, ne lui enlève pas ça. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit depuis combien de temps il soupirait pour tes beaux yeux?

— Depuis un jour où je n'avais pas fait ma natte, et où on s'est percutés par mégarde, répondit-elle. Et puis mes yeux ne sont pas beaux. Et puis ça n'existe pas, les hippogriffes à pois roses.

— Ouais, bon, je sais. Laisse tomber les hippogriffes à pois roses, je disais ça comme ça. Tes yeux, ils sont de la même couleur que les miens, ce qui sous-entend que tu trouves que j'ai les yeux moches, alors ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait. Et quant à Sirius, il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, mais il t'aime depuis plus longtemps que ça.

—…

— Tu te rappelles de la fois où il t'a emmenée à l'infirmerie parce que Rogue avait mis je ne sais quoi dans ton café?

— Euh… oui, et alors?

— Eh bien le soir, Sirius est passé à l'infirmerie pour voir comment tu allais. Tu dormais. Il est allé te voir, et il t'a regardée dormir pendant un sacré bout de temps. Et je ne te raconte pas la tête qu'il faisait quand il est revenu dans la salle commune. Tout gêné, le Sisi. Bien entendu, je me suis foutu un peu de sa poire, ça fait partie de mon job de meilleur ami, mais il était déjà en train de craquer pour toi. Tu l'as fasciné, ce soir-là. Sans charres.

Antje ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle avait à nouveau baissé les yeux, et elle regardait ses mains. Je me doutais que ça devait cogiter dans sa petite tête. Au bout d'un certain temps, cependant…

— James ?

Y a du progrès, pensai-je. Elle m'appelle par mon prénom, maintenant.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que Sirius… euh… il est comment, en ce moment ?

— Il est pas très heureux, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Il s'en veut à mort, si ça te rassure. Et il t'aime.

— Il parle de moi ?

— Tu sais, Antje, nous autres les mecs, on est très discrets sur les questions de sentiments machin chouette.

— T'es pas très discret quand il y Lily dans le secteur, répliqua-t-elle.

— Bon, d'accord, admis-je. On va plutôt dire qu'on passe pas notre temps à parler poulettes quand on est entre copains. Sirius essaie de ne pas trop montrer ce qu'il ressent, parce que c'est un mec, et puis en plus, quoiqu'il en dise, il a hérité en partie de l'orgueil de son papa et de sa maman. Mais ne le lui répète pas, ça le mettrait en pétard. Ceci dit, il m'a un peu parlé, à moi. Il m'a dit que tu lui manquais. Et des fois, genre quand on est tous ensemble dans la salle commune, il te regarde avec des yeux tout tristes… Je le connais bien, alors je peux te l'affirmer, il t'aime.

Elle me regarda en mordillant un de ses ongles.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle.

— Eh bien réfléchis. Moi, je t'ai donné ma vision des choses. Si tu veux en savoir plus, parles-en avec Sirius, et laisse-le s'expliquer. Si tu l'avais laissé le faire au lieu de tirer tout de suite tes propres conclusions il y a deux semaines, on aurait évité tout ce désastre.

Elle se leva, et tira sur son pull-over.

— Merci, James, dit-elle. Je vais réfléchir. Je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

— Y a pas de quoi.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

oOØOo

Je montai me coucher un peu plus tard. Remus était rentré de sa nouba avec les autres préfets en pestant contre l'ennui mortel de la réunion en question, et Peter avait émergé limite verdâtre un peu après, parce que sa ballade dans les couloirs s'était achevée sur une excursion dans les cuisines avec consommation maxi de gâteaux. Rusard ayant été ce jour-là particulièrement sadique, nous n'attendions pas Sirius avant un moment. De plus, peu avant, j'avais vu Antje réapparaître dans la salle commune, son journal intime sous le bras. Elle s'était cachée dans un coin, à l'abri des regards de Britta Hopkins et de ses copines craignos, et elle m'avait adressé un petit sourire quand j'étais passé devant elle.

Nous finîmes la soirée vautrés sur nos lits à discuter de bêtises passées et à venir. Et nous mîmes au point un plan, au propre comme au figuré. Nous eûmes l'idée d'établir, à notre propre intention de fauteurs de troubles, un plan de l'école avec ses passages secrets, ses endroits étranges à visiter, et éventuellement quelques sortilèges en sus pour repérer les ennuis, les ennemis, etc. Je commençai même le dessin, alors que Peter s'était endormi et que Remus finissait un bouquin.

Lorsque Sirius revint, j'étais le seul à ne pas dormir. Je dessinais encore. Je jetai un œil sur mon meilleur poteau, qui avait l'air de nager positivement dans la béatitude.

— Ça va, mon grand, lui demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

L'instant d'après, un oreiller joufflu s'écrasa sur mon crâne, envoyant valser le carton à dessin sur lequel j'étais appuyé, mon parchemin et ma plume.

— Jamesie, t'es mon meilleur poteau de l'univers, déclara Sirius an souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Je récupérai mon dessin qui, du fait du coup d'oreiller de la mort, présentait de splendides taches d'encre.

— T'es con, râlai-je. Tu m'as tout fait rater mon dessin, avec tes conneries.

Il s'intéressa un moment audit dessin puis, alors qu'il mettait son pyjama avant de se fourrer dans son lit, je lui demandai :

— Alors, tu t'es réconcilié avec ta rouquine?

Un vague grognement me répondit. Un grognement qui voulait dire oui.

oOØOo

Le lendemain matin, en conclusion extraordinaire aux peines de cœur de mon poteau, il se passa un truc. Sirius descendit dans la Grande salle main dans la main avec son inénarrable fiancée, qui souriait stupidement en rougissant un peu.

— La dégoulinade de guimauve est de retour, me glissa Peter en me donnant un coup de coude.

— Dis pas de connerie, et passe-moi la cafetière, répliquai-je.

Mais tandis que j'ajoutais deux sucre à mon breuvage sans lequel je ne suis bon à rien le matin, quelqu'un se glissa à côté de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil, et rougis jusqu'aux oreilles en trouvant dans mon champ de vision le splendide regard vert de Lily.

— Potter, t'es toujours le type le plus immonde et le plus prétentieux de la galaxie, dit-elle, mais au vu de ce que tu as fait, je me demande si en fait tu n'es pas récupérable pour la société.

Je rougis encore plus fort. Elle se leva, et sans ajouter un mot, elle s'en alla rejoindre ses copines.

J'en fus un peu frustré, mais… Lily m'avait presque dit un truc gentil. Merci petit Jésus.

La vie est belle, parfois, hein, les gens?

_Fin._

(1) Je signale, pour ceux qui auraient oublié, que ce qui amuse Sirius dans le modus operandi de James pour parler à Antje, c'est que Lily Evans a utilisé le même principe auparavant. (cf chapitres 7 et 8 de ma fic). Petite preuve qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas…


End file.
